


five times Riley keeps a cock warm (and the one time he keeps two cocks warm)

by grosskopf



Series: GK's Smut Bingo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intersex, Knotting, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Master/Pet, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Pet, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Slut/Sexual Pet Training, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Riley is a rare omega catperson, but that not exactly what makes him the cockslut that he is. It's just... he likes it. And there's something about just keeping someone's cock warm and wet. It's gratificating. It was gratificating before being trained to satisfy anyone's sexual needs, it's even more after. Makes him feel useful. So he keeps doing it.or: exactly what the title says.
Series: GK's Smut Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170059
Kudos: 16





	five times Riley keeps a cock warm (and the one time he keeps two cocks warm)

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, only the first part is 100% consensual, even if Riley always enjoys, you can't say it's fully consensual . so, uh, here's some problematic smut that I wrote for no good reason.

"Ryker," Riley calls. 

He knows she's probably in their room, she always is. It's one of those days in which their father isn't at home, so Riley knows she's studying. It's a little secret, after all, alphas and omegas don't have permission to study and learn. He has a feeling that their father has plans for them. He heard _terrible_ things about being slaves or pets. For other catpeople or other species. And he doesn't think they would be a combo, there's a limited time and he doesn't know if it's days or months.

"Ryker!" He calls again. "Ryker!"

"I'm upstairs," she answers and he's always impressed by how easily her voice fills the place. "Stop yelling."

He climbs the stairs as fast as he can. Riley isn't that happy about being the smallest family member, but he can move relatively fast for a short boy. He's out of breath when he reaches the top and finds Ryker peeking her head out of the bedroom to look at him. 

It has been only a few months since the shared mating cycle and he noticed how she seems more mature now. Any last baby fat is gone, looking at pictures, he knows that she looks a lot like their mother. Just more… _alpha_. She's also taller, of course, she told him that alphas could reach up to over 6’0 and she probably will. It’s not that fair, he thinks, he’s stuck at his height and Ryker is still growing. But maybe he doesn't care that much. Her ears twitch and she frowns at him.

"You ok?" She's always so _worried_.

"Yeah," he walks towards her. "Studying again?"

"Yup."

"Studying what?" He passes her and she locks the door behind them.

"Winged People," she sits on her chair again, the room is too small, Riley doesn't even know why their father lets them have a desk and chair.

"Having those dreams again?" He asks and shamelessly sits on her lap.

"Yeah," she hugs his waist with one arm. Ryker doesn't seem to care too much about the fact that Riley became _a lot more_ affectionate with her since those days together. She actually seems to enjoy it a lot. "They're so weird."

"Can it be just some alpha stuff?"

"With a being that isn't a catperson too? Doesn't make sense," she pulls a book closer and points at the figure. It looks like most Winged People images Riley saw, but the wings seemed to be skin instead of covered with feathers and the horns were larger than the usual little tips. "They look a lot like this."

"Did you find anything?"

"No. Reading is hard, you know," she hugs him with both arms now. "Dad told you where he went?"

"Probably Jake."

"You don't like Jake."

"Do you like him?"

"No," she makes a little face. "That werecat around him gives me some bad feelings."

"Uhum," he adjusts his position to fit better. "So were alone?"

"Riley."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Spending time with you."

"You've been acting differently since… that thing." Which shouldn't be a big surprise, after all, spending a mating cycle together is bound to change between them.

"An omega cant appreciate being around his alpha sister?"

"It's a lot easier if you just say what you want."

Riley rolls his eyes and leans back slowly, his back pressing against the desk. He knows that Ryker can _easily_ smell the changes in his scent. She's probably more worried now because she can smell that he's smelling different after the cycle. Which is normal, he's technically an _adult_ and she is too. And they're alone. (And if their father didn't want _anything_ to happen, he wouldn't have locked them together for three days during Rykers first rut. Did he expect nothing to happen after?) 

"Jesus, Riley," she whispers. "You're crazy."

"Tell me to leave and I'm going right back to my sunbath in the backyard."

"Ok, ok," Ryker sighs. "Youre fucking irresistable."

"Good."

"I still have stuff to read."

"I can just keep you warm."

Ryker stares at him for a few seconds, then look down and up again: "Thats why youre only wearing these stupid small briefs?" She moves a hand down his belly, fingers almost touching the briefs waistband.

"Maybe," he moves just a little closer. "Also, _sunbathing_."

"It's raining."

"You caught me."

"Of course I did," Ryker lets her fingers touch the fabric and presses her face against his neck. "I always catch you."

"I'm not complaining."

"You can't complain," Rileys whole body _burns_ and just sighs, the alpha kisses his neck and moves her finger down, not invading the briefs but touching his half-hard cock. "You're _already_ getting hard?"

"And wet, you can check," she does, fingers pressing lightly against the wet spot and she breathes harder against his neck. "Bet you're too."

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Were just spending time together."

"Yeah, yeah," she moves back, her eyes shining with something that almost seems dangerous, his instincts tell him its _alpha lust_. "I can't… Come on, move, you know I cant fuck you like this."

"Its not _fucking_ , Ill just keep you nice and warm."

"Just move, Jesus, don't be a brat."

"I'm not a brat," he talks back while moving to get up, now seeing that she's definitely turned on like him. "Do you want a condom?"

"Nope. We don't need it, and I don't care about getting messy."

It's not a surprise, Riley might not know a bunch of things, but this is another thing she told him: alphas like it _messy_ . Like _marking_ . And of course she won't complain if he walks around smelling like her cum. He lets her take off his briefs, making him 100% naked in front of her. He's a little bit insecure about how he looks like, knowing how _Ryker_ looks like. All lean and getting muscular like expected. (He might really appreciate the forming abs and new firm muscles under warm skin and soft fur.) But Ryker seems to like it, so he doesn't really mind being naked in front of her. The alpha holds his waist, strong hands that can just hold him still for as long as she wants to. 

Ryker pulls him closer and kisses his neck. A hand moves to the small of him back, holding him close, and then her other hand moves to his crotch. Her hand easily wraps around his cock and she moves, up and down and twists and squeezes until he’s fully hard and almost trying to fuck her hand. Ryker moves her hand down, past his ball to the now borderline dripping cunt. Fingertips moving between drench folds. Riley moans when she traces a line from the entrance to right under his clit and back. 

"I want to finish this chapter," Ryker says, withdrawing hand from between his tights. "Can you stay still for that long?"

"Yes."

Ryker looks at him for a couple more seconds before moving again. The alpha pulls down her pants and boxers just enough to pull out her cock. Riley almost drools over it. For an omega small as he is, his own cock is above average, but of course it's smaller than hers. Both of them know that she's also above average. (Because all my characters who have a cock are above average.) Just to be sure, Ryker takes the lube - hidden in one of the drawers, like a roll of paper towels. the condoms and the small butt plug - and covers herself with it. Riley thinks it's way too exciting to look at her shaft all hard and shiny and ready to be buried into him.

"Come here," she says. Riley does, positioning himself right above the cock he wants so much. "Slow, sweetheart, don't worry, I'm not getting soft anytime soon."

Riley nods and he lets Ryker set how slow he sits down. Too slow in his opinion, he hugs her neck and tries to not moan too loud. The stretch is just _delicious_ , filling him inch by inch. Rykers cock is so _warm_ and makes him feel full like he needs to. He feels how his clit throbs and how he's already starting to leak pre-cum. He moans her name when Ryker _finally_ bottoms out. He rests his forehead on her shoulder, she hugs his waist and he relaxes a little bit. And sighs when Ryker’s tail touches his back. He likes how fluff it is. And that she has this little habit of using her tail to touch him, it's quite soothing, like her purring is.

"You have to stay still and be all quiet for me, sweetheart," she whispers. "Be a good boy and I'll give you as many orgasms as you want."

"Ok," he whispers back. "I'm your good boy."

"Only mine?"

"Only yours."

He hears the very soft purring, it's the kind of purring that is pretty involuntary. It just happens as a response to something that makes her happy. He purs back. Soft and low, just to show he's happy about it. Riley knows this is not exactly how things are supposed to be, but he also can't pretend that he doesn’t feel this way. He would be happy to follow this kind of routine. Sitting on her lap, with the ache of being so turned on mixed with pure gratification of doing something that feels good for her. It's also like that cock has a perfect fit inside him. He can feel how _deep_ she is, the way his cunt just stretches around the alpha and he's pretty sure he's making a mess. Pre-cum probably getting on her shirt and some slick pooling down. 

He asked for this and is happy about it.


End file.
